FT Angst Week 2015
by MaruSchzimmy
Summary: Recopilación de drabbles y oneshots.
1. Introducción

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

**La imagen de portada le pertenece a Rboz.**

**Las historias a continuación me pertenecen. Más bien a mi imaginación, pero es lo mismo.**

* * *

_**FT ANGST WEEK 2015**_

**_._**

Creo que todos necesitamos una dosis de un poco de sufrimiento. Me enteré hace poco sobre esta semana especial y decidí participar.

No participaré en todos los días, pero aquí publicaré los prompts que más me agraden. La mayoría siguiendo la historia original y solo un UA, que ya había escrito hace tiempo solo que nunca me anime a compartirlo. Por fin le encontré un uso y lo más probable es que me odien. (Lo siento ;-;)

Pueden encontrar más información en tumblr sobre esta semana buscando con el mismo titulo.

Enjoy!

.

.

.


	2. Cicatrices

.

.

* * *

_**Cicatrices**_

_**.**_

* * *

''El tiempo puede sanar las heridas, pero las cicatrices siempre nos recordaran el pasado. ''

Él lo escucho tiempo atrás. Y a veces deseaba olvidarlo todo. Tal vez así sería más fácil de sobrellevar o, al menos, dejar de fingir que estaba bien, porque no lo estaba. No lo había olvidado. Nunca lo haría.

Presenciar la muerte de su propio padre fue lo más cruel y despiadado que sus ojos pudieron ver. La inocencia, amor y esperanza de un rencuentro se perdió en segundos.

Años sin verlo, viviendo aventuras que algún día le contaría. Vivió como su padre habría deseado, y el deseo de él era verlo nuevamente. ¿Y para qué? ¿Verlo caer ante sus propios ojos? ¿Qué había hecho mal para merecer eso?

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al recordar la brutalidad de aquella escena. Todos los momentos felices con su padre ahora eran acompañados de un enorme dolor y una amargura que inundaba su pecho.

Podría no haber conocido a sus padres biológicos, podría no saber nada más de él mismo, pero si sabía algo: Igneel había sido su papá. Era su papá. Él lo crió, él le enseño a leer, le contó historias, él fue un papá. Antes eran ellos dos, solo una pequeña familia, y eso estaba bien. Cuando estaban juntos, no necesitaba a nadie más.

Al igual que su padre, Natsu también tuvo los mejores momentos de su vida a su lado.

Sin tan solo hubiera conocido a su otra familia… Le habría encantado. Hubiera sido parte de ella también, porque Fairy Tail era el regalo más bello después de su partida. Fue su apoyo lo que lo mantuvo en pie para continuar buscando a la pieza que faltaba en su felicidad. Y ahora, ya no tenía ninguno de los dos.

Decidió volverse más fuerte para proteger lo más importante para él. ¿Cómo no hablar de familia cuando era lo mejor que tenía?

A veces la vida era tan injusta.

Cada cosa de su vida, su padre se la enseñó con ternura y una cálida sonrisa.

Los buenos momentos juntos, la paciencia con su revoltosa personalidad, había llegado tan lejos por todo lo que aprendió de él… como lo echaba de menos. Lo hacía en cada momento que pasaba.

Sería un tiempo largo para superar la tristeza de su interior. Olvidar significaba dejar atrás lo que su padre con orgullo enfrentó y, aunque lo quisiera con todas sus fuerzas para que no doliera más, jamás se permitiría olvidar. Terminaría lo que Igneel comenzó y destruiría a cada uno que tanto daño le había hecho.

Sus amigos estaban luchando a su lado, cubriendo su espalda y apoyándolo sin que lo pidiera. Porque así era la familia, así era _su_ familia.  
Aquellos momentos en donde podría perderlo todo, lo aterraban. Era ahí en donde los recuerdos dolorosos lo asaltaban.

Cuando estaba a punto de perder la razón, una voz que perduraba en su memoria, le hablo:

_''Hey, ¿Qué es lo que haces cuando estas triste? Te lo enseñe, ¿no es así?''_

— Lo recuerdo.

_''Hazlo. Ponte de pie''._

— Si…— con las piernas temblando, lo hizo.

_''Estoy contigo. Ahora y siempre. Muéstrame que tanto has crecido. Muéstrame como vives tu vida''._

Apretó los puños y una leve sonrisa cubrió su rostro.

— Viviré. Me volveré más fuerte. He crecido, papá. — susurró con la voz partiéndose en sonidos.

_''Ese es mi chico. Habla por tu futuro y eso se convertirá en tu voluntad para vivir''. _

Su presencia siempre permanecería en él. Cualquier camino que decidiera tomar, sabía que escucharía la voz de su padre. Igneel lo guiaba con su sabiduría y cariño. Incluso aunque no estuviera más, en su corazón y alma siempre perdurarían los recuerdos de un buen padre. El mejor que pudo tener. _  
_  
Miró hacia el frente y, en él, observo su futuro junto a sus amigos, su familia. No perdería a nadie más. Lucharía por un mañana, superaría los obstáculos que se le atravesaran y saldría adelante.

El fuego se apodero de sus brazos y se adentró a la batalla. Dejando atrás las lágrimas y amagos recuerdos.

Había tantas cosas que haría querido contarle, pero lo haría en cuanto lo viera de nuevo. Porque era un hecho que vería a su padre otra vez en un mejor lugar, para así hablar sobre la vida y familia que tanto quisieron en vida. Tal vez algún día.

_Hay personas que se pasan la vida buscando un amigo, una madre, un padre, un hermano, otras que se lamentan por haber perdido a un ser querido, y otras que lloran al ver la crueldad en el mundo. Sin embargo, así como los momentos tristes son recordados, también la felicidad deja una cicatriz. Tal vez no la sientas como el dolor, pero créeme, todo lo que sientas es importante. Incluso si duele, debes recordarlo, porque estás aquí. Sientes algo. Estas vivo. _

_Vive._


	3. Demonio

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Demonio**_

_E.N.D_ _parte l_

—

* * *

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Una voz susurrando en la profundidad de sus sueños.

Había intentado incontables veces alejar los siniestros sonidos dentro de su cabeza y lo único que consiguió fue un dolor incesante por más de diez horas. Era como si una parte de él realmente deseara hacerse daño.

El primer acontecimiento, sucedió seis meses después de que partiera en su propio viaje con Happy. Había sido una noche llena de tranquilidad. Solo se perdió en el sueño que prometía la alegría y dicha de los miembros de su familia, incluso los que ya no estaban con él. Sin embargo, en el momento en que cerró los ojos, su mente se nublo; cubriéndose de una niebla negra que, al poco tiempo era consumida por el fuego como si fueran las mismísimas puertas del infierno.

La voz resonó en cada rincón de su cuerpo, pero fue incapaz de entender alguna palabra que intentaba decirle. Si es que deseaba decirle algo. Al poco tiempo, la voz se convirtió en ruidos lacerantes que hirieron una parte de su cerebro. Fuera solo un sueño o no, realmente se sintió morir. Y justo antes de despertar, pudo jurar que escuchó una carcajada tan maligna que le puso los nervios de punta.

Lo que pareció ser una eternidad, fue solo cuestión de minutos. Despertó cubierto en sudor, con el pulso acelerado y un ardor punzante en su brazo derecho que, en un instante, se convirtió en un dolor insoportable.

Intentó con todas sus fuerzas no alertar a su pequeño amigo de lo que sucedía. Mordió sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar y, de todas formas, un grito desgarrador se escapó de su garganta.

Él nunca mostraba alguna debilidad, siempre debía ser fuerte. Pero en ese momento solo quería arrancarse el brazo. Logró ver la confusión y miedo de Happy y, aunque intento tranquilizarlo, de su boca solo salieron balbuceos, seguidos por gritos. Se retorcía sobre el suelo, sujetando y arañando su propia carne. Sentía que se quemaba. _Él, _un mago de fuego. ¿Cómo diablos era posible?

Sus pulmones se contrajeron y fue incapaz de respirar. Abría y cerraba la boca con desesperación buscando que el aire lo llenara. No lo consiguió.  
Sus músculos punzaban, su cuerpo estaba en llamas que lo herían y, en contra de su voluntad, llevó las manos al cuello. Los intentos de su pequeño amigo por acercarse fueron en vano. Natsu clavó los ojos en el cielo estrellado, rogando porque su cuerpo dejara de doler, sin dejar de escuchar aquella risa.

De pronto, todo ceso. Tan pronto como comenzó, también termino.

Con el cuerpo temblando, miro la nueva marca en su brazo. De inmediato supo que no era buena señal. Nada conseguido con aquel dolor debía serlo. Y antes de perder por completo el conocimiento, escuchó una voz que le dijo claramente: _''Eres patético''. _

Le hizo prometer a Happy que ninguno de los dos hablaría de eso de nuevo, y tampoco se lo dirían a nadie a menos que fuera necesario. Se cubrió aquella marca con una venda y ocultó la verdad.

Todo volvió a la normalidad, o eso le hizo creer a su amigo.

Las pesadillas se volvieron cada vez más constantes. Con una voz que intentaba atormentarlo y hacerlo enloquecer dentro de su propia conciencia. Algunas veces, su marca dolía, pero aprendió a ocultarlo. Otras ocasiones, sentía como si su cuerpo fuese controlado por alguien más. Incluso su magia parecía incrementarse de una manera irreal. Se sorprendía de su propio poder y no quería ser un peligro. Tenía miedo, pero nunca se lo dijo a nadie. Hasta que su mentira no pudo ser ocultada más.

Fue Lucy quien lo descubrió. En verdad debió esperarlo de ella. Nadie era tan inteligente y… _molesta_. Comenzó a odiarse por tener pensamientos que no eran suyos. Porque no podían ser suyos. Él nunca pensaría algo así de Lucy.

Ella insistió hasta que creyó que ya no lo haría más. Ese fue su primer error.

Una noche, tomó ventaja de su debilidad ante la marca y le arrancó las vendas que lo cubrían. Se sintió enfurecer y estuvo a punto de hacerle daño. Después de sentirse la peor mierda del mundo, antes de irse, Lucy le dijo:

''_Ya no te reconozco. Te estas convirtiendo en alguien que no eres tú''. _

Él también pensaba lo mismo. Solo que no tenía idea de cómo revertirlo. Era como si un demonio viviera en su interior. Los demonios estaban tomando el control de su vida. Y ya estaba harto de no ser capaz de controlarlos. De no controlarse a sí mismo.

Esa misma noche, la voz volvió. Como siempre solía hacerlo. La diferencia fue que, aquella voz que lo torturaba en sus sueños, esa vez no lo necesito. Se manifestó en su cabeza y no le permitió cerrar los ojos. Se encogió en el gélido suelo y pidió por que se detuviera. Lo hizo al amanecer.

Quiso pedir ayuda, pero de él no salían las palabras. Su propio demonio se lo impedía. Estaba desesperado y quería llorar por el tormento que estaba pasando. No fue necesario que lo dijera, sus amigos lo notaron. Fue Lucy quien acudió primero a su auxilio. ¿Y qué fue lo que hizo?

La aceptó.

Solo que no fue él quien lo hizo.

Su propia voz, movimientos, pensamientos, su conciencia estaban siendo arrastradas por una fuerza más grande que la suya. Ese ente les hizo creer a todos que estaba mejorando, que estaba volviendo a ser el mismo cuando no era cierto.

Dentro de un oscuro y tormentoso espacio desconocido, gritaba por ser escuchado. Quería ser visto por lo que era, no por alguien más.

— Pero este eres tú. — fue la primera vez que logró oír con claridad la voz de su interior. Una voz que era idéntica a la suya.

— No lo soy. — respondió, observando a su alrededor e intentando localizar al culpable.

Una sonora y fría carcajada retumbó en cada rincón de su conciencia. Seguido por unos pasos a su espalda. Justo en el momento en el que se giró, se quedo paralizado.  
Marcas parecidas a las suyas le cubrían los brazos, el torso y parte del rostro. El iris de cada uno de sus ojos parecían haber sido bañados en sangre. Pero fue su tenebrosa mirada y sonrisa lo que reflejaban la crueldad de su personalidad. Ese ente frente a él, era él mismo.

— ¿Sorprendido?

Todo era exactamente igual. Eran idénticos.

— ¿Quién eres? — pidió por una respuesta.

— Eso deberías preguntártelo tú.

— Eres el culpable de todo esto. — gruñó —. ¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo!

El otro chasqueó la lengua con evidente diversión.

— Creo que te estás confundiendo. — sonrió con malicia —. Tú no existes.

— Estas mintiendo.

— ¿En verdad lo crees? — se inclinó hacia él, con sus ojos ardiendo y volviéndose cada vez más rojos y brillantes —. Recuerda bien tu jodida posición. Fui yo quien planeo esto, fui yo quien permitió que jugaras con los estúpidos humanos…

— ¡Cierra la boca! — gritó, cubriéndose los oídos para así evitar que su voz lo lastimara más.

— Fui yo quien te hizo lo que eres, fui _yo_ quien te creo. Eres una parte de mí.

Eso no podía ser verdad. No podía…

— Somos el demonio más poderoso que Zeref creó. O más bien, solo yo. Tú ya cumpliste con tu tarea. Mantuviste a salvo este cuerpo y ya no eres necesario. — el maligno tono de su voz le impedía mirarlo directamente a la cara —. Oh, no te preocupes. Me encargare de tus amigos.

Natsu quiso llorar. ¿Esta era la verdad? ¿Qué podía hacer?

— Ahora que lo recuerdo… la chica rubia. — eso fue lo único que necesito para que alzara el rostro —. Ella es especial para ti, ¿no es así?

Un mal presentimiento lo inundo. Quería golpear al tipo frente a él, pero algún tipo de fuerza se lo impedía, además del miedo. No se reconocía a sí mismo. Tal vez era porque él nunca existió.

— No le hagas daño. — pidió, con la voz temblando.

La sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchó y, al poco tiempo, se convirtió en una risa, burlona y perversa.

— ¿Recuerdas las palabras de Zeref? Porque yo sí. — no obtuvo respuesta —. Veamos, te las diré: Si puedes sobrevivir a esta atormentada situación, te daré más desesperación. — El fuego alrededor de su cuerpo se extendió aún más —. Pero no te preocupes, yo te haré sufrir mucho más. — su rostro se endureció —. Ese es tu castigo por proteger a los humanos y hacer que mi cuerpo desarrollara estos asquerosos sentimientos que no necesito. ¡Por debilitarme!

La desesperación era algo que ya sentía atravesar todo su cuerpo. ¿Cómo pelear consigo mismo? Su mente se estaba cayendo cada vez hacia el fondo; sintiendo como su energía era drenada hasta vaciarse. Su tortura sería observar como el _fin_ se lo arrebataba todo, y sería incapaz de hacer algo al respecto.

El destino lo había atrapado.

— Destruiré la vida que construiste y voy a disfrutar cada momento. — se sumergió entre la oscuridad y, como siempre lo hacía, escuchó a una voz de su cabeza que le decía antes de cerrar los ojos —: Dulces sueños, Natsu.

* * *

.

.

.

.


	4. Promesa rota

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Promesa rota**_

_E.N.D parte ll_

—

* * *

Una luz le cegaba la vista aun así tuviera los parpados cerrados. Los fue abriendo poco a poco hasta que la claridad molestó en sus pupilas. Colocó su antebrazo para protegerse y, al hacerlo, por fin llegaron a él los sonidos de risas y personas conversando.

Se encontraba recostado sobre una superficie plana, pero no podía identificar sobre que, ni tampoco en donde estaba. Cuando por fin se animó a mirar lo que había más allá de lo que parecía ser una nueva pesadilla para atormentarlo, lo sorprendió más de lo que debería.  
No había sangre, ni dolor, ni sufrimiento. Solo una enorme paz recorriéndole el cuerpo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado en aquel horrible lugar?

Frente a él estaba un enorme valle cubierto de pasto y flores amarillas. Las leves ventiscas sacudían los arboles y pétalos volaban a través del viento hasta caer al suelo. El sol le picaba en la piel, pero no dolía. Ya no había dolor.  
Todos los magos del gremio se hallaban esparcidos a su alrededor, deleitando su vista ante el paisaje y disfrutando de un armonioso día de campo. Los olores de la naturaleza le inundaron los pulmones y los latidos de su corazón se hacían cada vez más fuertes al sentir de nuevo la libertad. De tener de nuevo su cuerpo. Simplemente de estar allí.

Todos le sonreían y él quería echarse a llorar. ¿Cómo había logrado escapar? Sin embargo, la pregunta se evaporó en un instante al mirar a una chica de cabellos rubios acercarse a él, con una hermosa y fascinante sonrisa sobre sus labios color rosa. Lucy siempre supo como sonreír.  
Se dejo caer a su lado y acomodó unos mechones salvajes detrás de su oreja.

Esto no era una pesadilla. Era real.

— Todos parecen divertirse. Es agradable salir de la rutina. — comentó, sin dejar de mirar los juegos de sus amigos.

— ¿A quién se le ocurrió esto? — quiso saber.

— Erza quería organizar un día de campo y ninguno de nosotros quiso oponerse. — fingió una mirada asustada —. ¡Es Erza!

Natsu soltó una carcajada y el aire le inundo los pulmones. Qué bien se sentía estar vivo. Podía pasarse la eternidad en ese lugar.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — le preguntó Lucy.

— Mejor. — admitió —. Este es el mejor sueño que he tenido.

— No lo dudo. — sonrió —. Has dormido por un largo tiempo. — el viento sacudió sus cabellos y se llevó consigo, la esperanza que por un momento pudo sentir —. Tienes que despertar, Natsu.

Era cruel. Muy cruel. ¿Qué tanto más tendría que torturarlo hasta que estuviera satisfecho? Ya no podía más. Era demasiado.

— No quiero. — se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas. Parecía tan real…

— Tienes que hacerlo.

— Quiero quedarme aquí.

— No puedes. — miró a la familia que tenían frente a sus ojos —. Ellos te necesitan. Yo te necesito.

Él negó con la cabeza.

— No eres real, Lucy. Alguien va a matarte frente a mis ojos una y otra vez. Siempre es lo mismo. ¿Sabes cuantas veces he hablando contigo para después verte morir sin poder hacer algo? — la voz le tembló —. Odio esto.

— Esto es tan real como quieres que sea.

— No quiero que sea real. No quiero que mueras más. Prometí protegerte, prometí proteger a todos… Yo soy el culpable de todo.

— Este eres el verdadero tu. No dejes que gane.

— Él ya gano. — dijo decaído.

La Lucy frente a sus ojos no era nada más que una ilusión. Una jugarreta de su mente. Una tortura más que ya no podía soportar. Esa Lucy era más real que las anteriores. Si estiraba el brazo podría tocarla, pero si lo hacía, ella se desmoronaría en pedazos y su sangre estaría en sus manos.  
Entendía la razón de eso. Era la manera que su otra mitad, que END tenía para decirle que todo era su culpa. La sangre de sus amigos permanecería en sus manos por toda la eternidad, al igual que él en aquel siniestro lugar. Sufriendo en la aterradora oscuridad.

Por esa razón, este sueño lo era todo para él, y ya contaba los segundos que le faltaba para desaparecer y continuar con el suplicio. Su mente y corazón estaban tan dañados que él mismo se los arrancaría… Ojala pudiera morir.

— El Natsu que yo conozco nunca se rendiría.

— Ese Natsu nunca ha existido.

— Entonces, ¿todas las aventuras que vivimos juntos jamás existieron? ¿Yo no existí para ti? — él no respondió —. Debes enfrentarlo. Solo tú puedes hacerlo.

— ¿Y si no puedo hacerlo?

— Él te hizo creer que no podías. ¿Por qué crees que te aprisiono aquí? — cuestionó —. Pero eso ya lo sabías. ¿A que le temes, Natsu?

A muchas cosas, quiso responder. Su peor miedo ya se había hecho realidad y no podía verlo. Por una parte era mejor, pero por la otra, realmente se sentía impotente al no ser capaz de hacer algo. En realidad, si había una opción. Solo que estaba demasiado asustado como para tomarla.

— Si lo hago… si decido enfrentarme. — Dio una respiración profunda y dejo salir la pregunta en un hilo de voz—: ¿Me perdonaras?

Ella le sonrió y le dolió el corazón. Dios, parecía tan real.

— Sabes que lo haré.

¿En qué momento se había hecho tan débil? Ya había escuchado una voz que lo llamaba, y se trataba de una voz diferente. Al tener a Lucy frente a él, todo tenía sentido.

Natsu asintió, convenciéndose que lo que iba a hacer era lo correcto. Tenía que serlo. No existían más opciones.

El espacio en donde se encontraban comenzó a desdibujarse con ayuda de las llamas. Las cenizas caían como nieve a su alrededor y no había donde esconderse. El lugar en donde había pasado los peores momentos se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Solo una persona podía liberarlo y siempre estaba con él en cualquier momento.

El destino era un hijo de puta.

El suelo se partió en medio de donde se encontraban, anunciando el fin de la dimensión actual. Era hora. Y después de mucho tiempo, estaba listo.

— ¿Quién eres? — la primera vez que hizo esa pregunta en este lugar, temió por la respuesta. Esta vez, ansió por escucharla.

— Soy una parte de ti. — le dijo y él siguió su mirada a cada uno de los miembros del gremio, sus amigos, su familia —. Somos una parte de ti.

Un nudo se incrustó en su garganta y le fue imposible hablar con claridad.

— El verdadero yo.

Lucy le sonrió por una última vez. Apretó los nudillos con fuerza y observó como el suelo se desmoronaba ante sus ojos, mientras las llamas consumían todo. La luz que guiaba su camino estuvo a su lado todo este tiempo, solo que la oscuridad se empeñó en ocultarla. Ahora podía verla.

— Te veré allí. — le prometió él. Una vez fuera, ya no había vuelta atrás. Debía aceptar su destino y ella también había prometido perdonarlo.

— Estaré esperando. — y fue lo último que vio. De todas formas, siempre terminaba igual: la veía caer ante sus ojos.

Tan pronto las llamas consumieron todo, recordó su objetivo, recordó su razón de vivir, recordó la solución y recordó también las consecuencias ante eso. Todo estuvo escrito desde un inicio, debió notarlo, y ahora sería él quien sufriría… y también Lucy y los demás.

No había nada a la vista, solo los recuerdos que lo golpeaban. Después de un rotundo silencio, la claridad invadió su mente y la voz verdadera de Lucy resonó a través de aquel espacio intermedio, de su propio subconsciente en el que su otra mitad lo mantuvo cautivo.

Ya no más.

Cerró los ojos y esa voz fue lo único que necesito para encararse a sí mismo; atrayendo la realidad a la oscuridad.

.

.

.

.

Nunca pensó que engañar a todos sería tan divertido y placentero. El chico había hecho buenos amigos y era una lástima, porque ya había decidido que se bañaría en su sangre. No sin antes ver sus rostros sorprendidos al ver que su querido amigo era su causa de muerte. Gozaría cada segundo de su sufrimiento.

Los humanos eran las piezas perfectas para un juego inolvidable; agregando sus gritos de piedad y dolor, por supuesto. Pensar en la idea lo hacia sonreír. Honestamente, ya se estaba cansando de la estúpida farsita. Sus garras pedían por desgarrar la carne, las llamas por chamuscar sus cuerpos y sus colmillos por saborear el sabor de la sangre.

En ese momento, se encontraban en el hotel en algún lugar de Fiore. Le importaba un carajo los nombres. Destruir y lastimar, eso sí que no lo olvidaría. Era más placentero, más vivido, más…

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al sentir a alguien acercarse y volvió a su máscara. La reconoció de inmediato por su aroma. Aquella rubia linda y astuta. Con el tiempo que había pasado con ella, entendió porque el chico la consideraba especial. Todo en Lucy era fascinante, especialmente sus gritos.

— ¿Qué sucede, Luce? — fingió el mismo tono de voz que el otro estúpido utilizaba. Logró oír el seguro de la puerta, pero no consiguió una respuesta por parte de ella, así que se giró para encararla —. ¿Lucy?

— Ahórrate las palabras.

Frunció el ceño.

— No entiendo… ¿De qué estás hablando, Luce? ¿Es una clase de broma? — _¿Y ahora que se trae entre manos? _

— ¿Quién eres? — exigió saberlo.

— ¿Huh?

— Tú no eres Natsu. ¿Quién eres?

Oh. Esto se ponía interesante…

— ¿Por qué piensas eso? — le preguntó con curiosidad.

— Lo conozco muy bien y desde que vi esas marcas en su brazo comenzó a comportarse extraño y, de la nada, desaparecieron y él volvió a ser el mismo. O eso es lo que quisiste que creyéramos. Pudiste engañar a todos, pero no a mí.

Se acercó a ella a paso lento. Su interior estaba ardiendo en furia.

— Si esa es la verdad, te llevó mucho tiempo descubrirlo. — se burló.

— Pero al menos lo hice. Fui más inteligente que tu. — contraatacó e intento tomar una de sus llaves y prepararse para la batalla, pero su atacante fue más rápido.

La tomó del cuello y la alzó del suelo. Quien estuviera en el cuerpo de su amigo, no tenía la más mínima duda de terminar con ella. Arañó sus brazos buscando soltarse, al igual que intentar golpearlo con sus pies. No obstante, el aire abandono cada vez más rápido sus pulmones, al mismo tiempo en el que los ojos de él se tornaban rojos y marcas aparecían en sus brazos y rostro. Estaba furioso.

— Odio esta estúpida cabeza tuya. ¿Qué tal si la arrancó y me haces feliz? — su sonrisa hizo que todos sus sentidos entraran en alerta. Demasiado tarde.

— ¿Dónde está Natsu? — preguntó sin poder respirar. Perdería la conciencia si continuaba apretujando su cuello con aquella fuerza o simplemente terminaría muerta. Además, algo acerca de él le impedía utilizar la magia. Ninguno de sus espíritus podía manifestarse, ni tampoco podía pedir ayuda. Estaba perdida.

— Muy dentro de mí, dulzura. En un lugar de donde nunca saldrá. Ahora dime: ¿Qué más te revelo mi identidad?

— Soy una maga celestial, idiota.

A pesar de estar a punto de morir, le daba créditos por ser tan cabezota. Y la explicación sobre su magia, bueno, eso era la cereza en su pastel. La peor amenaza para él y la tenía entre sus garras. La acabaría y, sin ella, ya nadie podía detenerlo. Ni siquiera Zeref.

Solo un poco más de su fuerza y le rompería el cuello, porque esa rubia no merecía ni una parte de todo su poder. Excepto que ese poder estaba siendo comprimido por algo… o alguien.

— ¡Natsu! — Lucy aprovecho su último aliento para llamarlo. Lo sentía cerca. Él estaba allí adentro.

_''¡Lo tengo!'' _

Esa voz resonó en el interior de END y no debía ser así. Soltó por completo a la chica y retrocedió varios pasos, tomando la cabeza entre sus manos y apretujándola en desesperación.

— No deberías estar aquí… ¡No deberías estar aquí! — rugió.

_''Es hora de encararme. Limpiare mi existencia. Y tú y yo, tenemos un asunto pendiente. ''_

Su respiración se acelero al mismo tiempo que procesaba aquellas palabras. Intentó mantener el control, pero el otro fue más resistente.  
Pudo ver el momento exacto en el que unas manos lo arrastraban hacia las tinieblas que él mismo había sembrado. Su conciencia cayó junto con su cuerpo al suelo. Cerró los ojos y se hundió en el vacío.

* * *

.

.

.

.


	5. Gone Forever

**No he estado dejando un comentario, porque así lo decidí, pero este se lo merece.**  
**He mantenido oculto este oneshot porque era difícil para mí compartirlo y creo que es su hora de ver la luz.**

**Me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía, ya que no quise volver a leerlo para revisar errores. Tienen todo el derecho de odiarme por esto, yo ya me odio. También decidí dejar el prompt con su nombre en ingles. **

**Inspirado en el video Cry Out de One Ok Rock.**

* * *

_**Gone Forever**_

_(Universo Alternativo)_

—

* * *

Año 4082. El futuro era como un sueño hecho realidad. La vida de las personas mejoraría, la economía se estabilizaría, se acabaría el hambre del mundo, las enfermedades serian controladas, el mundo viviría en paz. No habría guerras, ni sufrimiento, ni muertes… toda una gran mentira. El futuro era una porquería. No había nada de bueno en nada.

Sin aspirar a convertirse en algo más, tener que sobrevivir apenas con la porquería de trabajo y la miseria que recibían de sueldo. Vivir en un apartamento pequeño que se caía a pedazos, sin nada por lo que pudiera sentirse bien. Nada por lo que pudiera decir ''estoy orgulloso''.

Quería tenerlo todo. Una buena vida, dinero, un buen hogar en donde vivir, lo quería todo, pero no para él, sino para la hermosa chica a su lado. Lucy se lo merecía todo y él quería dárselo. Era una meta que obviamente no estaba logrando.

La amaba demasiado y quería hacerla feliz, pero no podía darle más aunque lo intentara. Salió de la cama y observó a través de la ventana.  
Arboles, aves cantando, cielo brillante y azul, nada de eso existía ya. Su único paisaje era la pobreza en la ciudad y un cielo gris a causa de la contaminación.  
Jamás había visto un cielo azul y nunca lo haría, todo lo conocía por fotografías de los siglos pasados. Ellos si debieron conocer a la madre naturaleza, ellos sí pudieron disfrutarla y fueron ellos quienes la asesinaron. Ahora cada uno estaba pagando por los errores de sus antepasados.

Lo único que lo mantenía en pie en ese mundo de mierda, era su mujer. Lucy lo era todo para él.

Natsu no era nadie. Vivía con dificultad entre la multitud, aunque eso no evito que se enamorara de la hija del político más importante. Lucy lo tenía todo en el mundo y lo dejo por él. Abandono la mejor vida que pudo haber tenido solo por él.

Sintió unos delicados brazos abrazarlo por la espalda y se tranquilizo por un segundo.

— ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó con su dulce voz. No respondió —. ¿Natsu?

Le dolía como el infierno no ofrecerle lo mejor.

— Mereces algo mejor, Luce —. podía saber su reacción sin verla siquiera. Lo obligó a girarse y mirarla.

— Ya hemos hablado de esto, Natsu. No comiences de nuevo.

— ¡Mira todo esto! — señaló a su alrededor —. Es una completa porquería. No puedo darte lo que necesitas. Lo tenías todo y lo cambiaste por nada.

La rubia cerró los ojos por unos segundos y negó con la cabeza. Siempre tenía que despreciarse por todo. Lo tomó del rostro con ambas manos y lo miró fijamente.

— No me importa vivir en una cueva. Lo que tenemos es perfecto, todo es perfecto. ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo?

— Porque no deberías estar conmigo.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Era lo mismo una y otra vez, siempre las mismas discusiones.

— Te amo, Natsu.

Él negó.

— Debiste quedarte en tu vida perfecta. — se arrepintió al momento después de decirlo.

Lucy tenía otros hermosos planes para ese día, una noticia que lo alegraría pero ya había perdido los ánimos.  
Se giró para alejarse y comenzó a vestirse mientras sorbía de su nariz y limpiaba las lágrimas. Nada parecía suficiente para Natsu. Ni siquiera ella.

— ¿A dónde vas? — preguntó cuando la vio tomar su chaqueta y dirigirse hacia la puerta. Su peor temor era que lo dejara. No era nada sin ella. La tomó del brazo y la detuvo —. Soy un imbécil, Luce, perdóname. — suplicó —. No me dejes.

— Necesito tranquilizarme y tú necesitas pensar. Esperó que cuando vuelva por fin entiendas que lo mucho que te amo y que eres lo único que necesito. — se soltó de su agarre, abrió la puerta y salió.

Podía ir tras ella y disculparse las veces que fueran suficientes, pero era bueno pensar por un momento. No podía continuar diciendo cosas que la hirieran. Lucy cambió por él y tenía que hacer lo mismo por ella.

.

.

.

.

Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y afortunadamente encontró una moneda. Se la ofreció al pequeño que le sonreía y este se fue corriendo a comprar al menos una rebanada de pan. Por todas partes era lo mismo.

Cuando vivía con su padre, nunca le falto absolutamente nada. Aún así, nunca fue feliz hasta que conoció a Natsu. No le importaba vivir en la calle, lo amaba demasiado como para dejarlo. Era un sentimiento demasiado fuerte que no parecía alcanzarlo o al menos aceptarlo. Natsu creció en la pobreza. Nunca tuvo algo que lo pudiera hacer feliz y cuando la conoció, fue como un regalo del cielo. Por esa razón, le dejaba en claro cada día que pasaba que jamás lo dejaría solo. Entendía que para él era imposible creer en un poco de felicidad y Lucy intentaba  
alejar todas sus inseguridades.

Nadie nunca estaba conforme con lo que tenían y, a pesar de todo, se sonreían unos a otros. Trataban de salir adelante.  
El sistema en el mundo era una completa porquería. La codicia los envió a la ruina y se llevaron a los inocentes con ellos.

Los niños se atravesaron en su camino y continuaron jugando sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Sus cuerpos frágiles e inocentes daban vida a todo lo que estaba muerto. No les importaba nada. Ellos eran felices.  
Pudieron arrebatarles una buena esperanza de vida, pero jamás su sonrisa.

Debía volver cuanto antes. Era peligroso salir a las calles, aun más siendo una mujer. Además, tenía a su esposo esperando en casa.

Nada era como solía ser. Para unir tu vida con una persona, sus antepasados solían firmar documentos, eso había cambiado. Ahora en realidad unían sus vidas.  
Durante los años, los científicos jugaron a ser dios, y esos bastardos lo lograron. Si algo malo le sucediera al otro, su pareja de toda la vida tenia a opción de cambiar los papeles. Obviamente esto no funcionaba, porque la mayoría era lo bastante egoísta como para mandar al carajo a su pareja. Solo lo ignoraban y continuaban con su vida.

El mundo estaba podrido.

Hay momentos en los cuales sientes algún tipo de advertencia, sientes que algo no anda bien, Lucy sintió lo mismo.  
La tomaron de la cintura y una fuerte mano masculina suprimió sus gritos, arrastrándola hacia un callejón.

La lanzó contra el suelo daño y ella trato de no golpearse con demasiada fuerza, especialmente en su vientre. En cuanto alzó la mirada, el mundo se le cayó a pedazos.

— El dinero. Dame el dinero. — amenazó el hombre con un arma —. Te vi darle una moneda a ese mocoso, dame el puto dinero, mujer.

Fue solo una moneda, no tenía nada más y dudaba que ese hombre entendiera. Debió quedarse en casa, abrazar a su esposo y decirle que todo estaría bien. El labio le tembló y el corazón le martillaba contra el pecho. Se puso de pie nuevamente, buscando alguna forma de salir de aquella situación. No encontró ninguna.

— No tengo más. — respondió débilmente. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

— ¡Dame el puto dinero! — gritó.

— Solo fue una moneda, no tengo nada más, por favor déjeme ir. — imploró —. Mi esposo…

Fue incapaz de mantener las lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos. El hombre deseaba algo que ella no tenía y estaba molesto, muy molesto…con un arma en sus manos.  
No quería dejarlo solo. Natsu no tenía nada más que ella. Lo destrozaría. Natsu, su Natsu.

El hombre empuñó el arma al nivel de su pecho y sin dudarlo un segundo, apretó el gatillo. Dejando que el sonido de la lluvia y el casquillo de la bala se llevaran el dolor que solo por un segundo pudo sentir.

.

.

.

.

Su vista miraba hacia la nada. Se mantenía con los codos apoyados sobre sus piernas, observando impacientemente hacia la puerta. Lucy ya había tardado demasiado.  
Tenía todas las palabras en mente; como se disculparía, todo lo que le diría en cuanto cruzara por aquella puerta. Ella tenía razón, mientras estuvieran juntos nada más importaba.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido?

La amaba más que a su propia vida. Ella lo era todo. Su fuerza, su corazón, su alma. El amor que sentía por Lucy le calaba tanto que no podía evitar sonreír como un tonto. En cuanto la viera entrar por aquella puerta, se lanzaría sobre sus labios y se la comería a besos dulces como a ella le gustaban, la abrazaría hasta que el corazón se le saliera de pecho.

Justo cuando pensó que su vida por fin podría mejorar, la vio frente a él.

— No…

El aire abandonó sus pulmones y su vista se nubló por culpa de las lágrimas. La puerta nunca se abrió, tampoco la escucho y, aun así, Lucy estaba frente a sus ojos. Eso solo significaba una cosa y Natsu no estaba dispuesto a aceptarla.

Lucy estaba con él hace unos instantes. Había despertado viendo su hermoso rostro mientras dormía. Por dios, había sentido su delicado tanto antes de que saliera por esa puerta.

— No, Luce… No. — Se pasó las manos por el pelo mientras las lágrimas lo ahogaban —. Cariño, dime algo. Por favor, dime que eres tú.

Ella le sonrió con ternura, con amor, como siempre solía hacerlo cuando estaban juntos y el corazón se le rompió a pedazos. Los sollozos salieron sin aviso y el pecho se le contrajo. Ocultó su rostro entre sus manos y lloró.

— Por dios, en verdad lo siento. Perdóname, Luce, soy un idiota. Perdóname. — respiró con desesperación —. Amo todo lo que tenemos, amo nuestro hogar, amo despertar a tu lado, amo tu risa, amo la manera en que me amas, porque yo sé que me amas aunque sea un cabezota. Y yo te amo tanto…

El futuro era como un sueño hecho realidad. Excepto que no tenía nada de sueño. La tecnología y estilo de vida no eran los mismos. La religión ya no regia en el mundo, solo la política y normas. Contraer matrimonio era amarse hasta la muerte o cambiar su vida por la muerte. Gracias a la avanzada tecnología y descubrimientos, si uno de ellos perdía la vida, el otro tenía la opción de cambiar su lugar si así lo deseaba. Sin embargo, de todas formas, uno de los dos viviría sin el otro.

¿La manera de saberlo? Ver la silueta de la persona más importante de tu vida frente a sus ojos.

La imagen de Lucy se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco y él entendió de lo que se trataba. El tiempo se estaba acabando. En realidad, por su cabeza no había otra opción. Mejor él que ella.

En el momento en el que se lanzó y alcanzó su mano, el tiempo se desfiguro para volver atrás, para volver a ese horrible momento.  
Su cuerpo apareció en el lugar en donde se encontraba Lucy y otro hombre segundos antes de que la bala saliera de aquella arma. No lo pensó. Se movió porque esta era su decisión.

El tiempo era valioso. Colocó su cuerpo contra el de su amada para protegerla y el proyectil perforo su piel, músculos, carne, hasta situarse en una arteria que se hizo añicos. El dolor era horrible, pero era peor imaginarse una vida sin Lucy.

Los latidos de Lucy se detuvieron un segundo y reaccionó de inmediato cuando sintió la sangre de Natsu. Sus manos temblorosas lo giraron con cuidado y delicadeza para colocarlo de espaldas sobre el pavimento.  
El hombre huyó en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

— Natsu… Natsu mírame. — le tomó el rostro sintiendo como su mundo se derrumbaba —. Vas a estar bien, solo…

Él negó, con una leve sonrisa.

— Está bien. — dijo en un hilo de voz. La sangre en su garganta le evitaba hablar más alto —. Te salve, Luce. Eso es todo lo que me importa.

— ¿Por qué te hiciste esto? ¿Por qué…?— las lagrimas no paraban.

— No quería vivir sin ti.

— Ni yo sin ti, ¿pensaste en eso? Me niego. — a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de esa mañana. Esa mañana debió quedarse en casa, debió quedarse junto a él, debió…—. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... — el llanto le impido seguir hablando.

Alguna persona debió alertar lo sucedido ya que a lo lejos se escuchaban las sirenas policíacas y de ambulancias. Nunca en el momento en el que se necesitaban.

Él la obligo a mirarla. Le partía el corazón verla así, pero saldría adelante. Lucy, su Lucy tenia la fuerza para hacerlo. Ella no era como él.

Ya no sentía sus piernas, ni la mitad del cuerpo. Tenía que despedirse. Decirle lo mucho que significaba para él.

— Tienes que hacer tu vida en otra parte, Luce. Te mereces lo mejor.

Ella negó desesperada mientras se ahogaba en sus propios sollozos.

— No puedes dejarme, Natsu. Estoy embarazada… de tres semanas. — le falló la voz.

Natsu fue incapaz de decir algo más. Un hijo. Un hijo suyo y de Lucy.

Dios, la vida era tan injusta. Daría todo por verlo crecer, por criarlo junto a la mujer que más amaba, pero ya había dado todo lo que tenía. Su vida.  
Por su mente pasaron los recuerdos a su lado y las imágenes de un futuro que hubiera deseado. Un pequeño o una pequeña, daba igual. Su madre era Lucy y ella lo amaría tanto como él la había amado a ella.

— Eres tan hermosa. — le acarició la mejilla. Quería llevarse con él un buen recuerdo. Sus labios esbozaron una leve sonrisa mientras la miraba. En verdad era hermosa. La más hermosa de todas —. Se feliz, Luce. Cuida a mi bebe. — una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla —. Los amo a los dos. Los amo tanto…

Apretó su mano y Lucy la sujeto con fuerza, implorando por un milagro. Pero ya nada podía hacerse. Todo el cuerpo de Natsu temblaba y, de pronto, ya no sintió nada. Ningún dolor. Ningún movimiento. Nada.

— Te amo, Natsu. — le dijo una última vez.

— Lo sé. Lo sé, Luce. Tuve una perfecta vida a tu lado. — cerró los parpados y dio una respiración final —. Gracias.

Para cuando los paramédicos llegaron, el cuerpo de Natsu ya no respondió. Ningún signo vital y sin ninguna esperanza. Se había ido para siempre.

_Año 4082. El futuro era como un sueño hecho realidad. La vida de las personas mejoraría, la economía se estabilizaría, se acabaría el hambre del mundo, las enfermedades serian controladas, el mundo viviría en paz. No habría guerras, ni sufrimiento, ni muertes… toda una gran mentira. El futuro era una porquería. No había nada de bueno en nada. Solo el bebe dentro de su vientre y el recuerdo del amor de su vida._

* * *

.

.

.

.


	6. END

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**E.N.D**

_Parte final_

—

* * *

Su alrededor quemaba por la intensidad de las llamas. Algunas partes de lo que parecía ser el suelo, estaban cubiertas por lava ardiente. Un lago de fuego. Un lugar de tormentos. Era como el inframundo. El interior de END era el mismo Tártaro: un profundo abismo usado como prisión de sufrimiento para las almas o entidades que ya no tenían una función… Como él.

Los ojos de su reflejo, de su otra mitad, centellaban de furia, cubriéndolos en un color rojo más intenso que la sangre. La pelea por conseguir el control total había comenzado.

— Vaya, vaya. Creí que no podías ser más imbécil. Tal parece que me equivoque. — su voz resonaba como una navaja en el aire: filosa y turba.

Seguía sin saber las respuestas y dudaba que el demonio pudiera dárselas. Tenía que conseguirlas por su cuenta una vez que lograra escapar.  
Cada segundo que desperdiciaba era más de lo que podía soportar. Un error y volvería al eterno sufrimiento hasta que su existencia fuera absorbida por END nuevamente.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? — le preguntó.

Logró obtener su atención.

— ¿Yo? — se sintió divertido por la estupidez de la pregunta —. Creo aún no lo entiendes, chico. Esto es lo que somos, la masiva destrucción de toda la porquería humana. Fuimos creados para terminar la vida de Zeref. Tú dormiste y yo desperté. Ahora nada puede detenernos, esto es lo que queríamos.

— Yo jamás quise esto.

END gruñó.

— Estas cansándome. ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente recordar lo que eres? ¡Tú eres yo!

Natsu era el que estaba cansado de ser lo que él quería que fuera. No eran la misma persona aunque END así lo sostuviera. Sin embargo, estaba consciente de que era solo él mismo ignorando la verdad. Solo existía una manera de terminar con todo, y no era esta.

— No sé qué es lo que esperas de mí, pero no vas a conseguirlo. No voy a dejar que lo hagas.

El demonio soltó una carcajada.

— Puedo sentir tu sed de muerte y aniquilación. Eso nunca va a cambiar, Natsu. Por más luz que hayas conseguido, la oscuridad vivirá en ti porque, aunque intentes negarlo, siempre serás yo.

Natsu apretó sus puños y enterró sus uñas en la palma de su mano a causa de la fuerza. Le costaba la vida entera admitirlo: él tenía razón.

— Puede que fallé al final, pero no voy a rendirme. Voy a protegerlos a todos.

— ¿Y qué ganaras con eso? No puedes contenerme para siempre.

— Solo intentaré ganar un poco de tiempo hasta que nuestra perdición este preparada. — el lugar tembló a causa de la ira de END —. No debiste encerrarme aquí. Conozco nuestra debilidad, _tú_ debilidad.

— Sabía que era un error crear otra identidad para mí. Me estas causando muchos problemas, chico. Supongo que solo debo evaporarte. — invocó llamas negras en una de sus manos. El fuego era venenoso, abrumador, letal.

Estaba a punto de atacar, cuando unas cadenas lo sujetaron de brazos y piernas, inmovilizando su consciencia de manera inmediata. END intentó arrancarlas, hacerlas explotar, derretirlas y nada funciono. Ahora era Natsu quien tenía el control.

— Hoy todo termina. — afirmó Natsu.

El demonio sonrió con maldad.

— Por ahora. — declaró —. Mi veneno corre por las venas del cuerpo que vas a utilizar. Tarde o temprano, yo despertaré y absorberé tu existencia. Yo te creé y yo puedo matarte. Y cuando lo haga, será mejor que hayas dejado en protección a esa maga celestial, porque planeo torturarla hasta que no quede nada más que sus huesos.

Fue incapaz de escuchar una palabra más. Su odio hacia END le daría una razón para contener al desbocado demonio. Una razón para luchar hasta que no hubiera otra opción. Luchar para ganar tiempo valioso para Lucy.  
Con solo una orden, cada parte de END explotó en pedazos. El espacio intermedio en el que se encontraba, se convirtió en una lluvia de sangre, la sangre de su enemigo… y él se deleito en ella, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Antes de regresar, escuchó una voz que desaparecía en las tinieblas: ''_El sabor de la sangre, ¿La recuerdas, cierto?''_

Las llamas del lugar lo consumieron a él y volvió de nuevo a la realidad, con el reloj contando el tiempo y una regresiva antes de convertirse en lo que Zeref más anhelo para su destrucción.

.

.

.

.

Giró su cuerpo y, lo único que pudo ver, fue el fuego consumiendo a todas esas personas que a él le importaban. Sus gritos de dolor y desesperación se le clavaban en el pecho como espinas. La misma pesadilla de siempre.

Después de cada pelea, el mismo sueño se repetía una y otra vez. Todo empeoró después de que vio a Lucy morir frente a sus ojos, después de que perdió a su padre de nuevo. Había demasiadas heridas en su corazón que nunca serían curadas, ni tampoco olvidadas.  
Era imposible superar la amargura y el peso de una entidad maligna que dormía dentro de él. Una entidad maligna que era él mismo.

Etherious Natsu Dragneel.

Pequeños fragmentos continuaban llegando y no quería que siguieran. Porque eso significaba que el fin se acercaba y debía conseguir todo el tiempo que fuera necesario para que Lucy pudiera encontrar su oculto poder.

Lucy era la luz y Natsu la oscuridad.

Dos almas obligadas a destruirse.

Dos almas obligadas a separarse.

Solo Lucy tenía el poder para matarlo y él no podía haber elegido a una mejor persona para hacerlo.

Sus parpados se abrieron con lentitud y la luz penetró en sus ojos. Había pasado mucho tiempo…

— Hola. — una cálida sonrisa lo recibió.

Después de su sueño, esto era lo que necesitaba. Grabaría la curva de sus labios en su memoria hasta que no existiera más. Al igual que él.  
Un miedo se apoderó de sus entrañas. ¿Qué es lo que dejaría cuando se fuera por completo? ¿Cómo lo recordarían? ¿Lo harían?

Una cosa era segura: sería odiado por ser el principal culpable de la masiva destrucción de personas con lindos sentimientos. Y Natsu no quería ser odiado. Quería ser amado como todos los demás. Algo que nunca sería.

Lucy no parecía temerle y eso era un alivio. Al menos alguien se llevaría un buen recuerdo de él.

Por su mente, regresaron a él los buenos momentos con sus amigos, con los miembros del gremio, con su familia. Su verdadera y única familia. Se le humedecieron los ojos. Era tan difícil convertirse en el ser más odiado por las personas que más amaba. Por esa razón, tenía que irse.

— Soñé contigo. — le dijo a ella. Sin salir de la cama.

— Yo también soñé contigo. — respondió.

— Dijiste que me perdonarías.

Entonces, vio la verdad en las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos cafés: Lucy había estado en su sueño.

— Sabes que lo haré.

Natsu se reincorporó y quedo frente a ella. Esta vez no podía dejar solo una carta. Era la despedida definitiva. La próxima vez que se encontraran, todo sería diferente. Muy diferente.

— Estoy perdido.

— No, no lo estas. — quiso negar.

— Él es una parte de mí también.

Era imposible rechazar el destino. Aún con el dolor en su pecho, preguntó:

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— Empezaré de nuevo. Buscaré las respuestas que necesito, una manera de terminar con todo esto. — suspiró con dolor —. Tienes que borrar mi existencia, Luce.

— ¿Y si me niego?

— Sabes que no puedes.

Sin embargo, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquello fuera solo una pesadilla más. Que despertaría y nada de esto estaba pasando en realidad.

Para Lucy, esto era lo más difícil que había hecho jamás. No solo sabía lo que sucedería, sino que no existía manera de escapar. La magia que tanto escuchó hablar de su madre, residía dentro de ella, al igual que Natsu con END. Desde el principio estaban destinados a enfrentarse. Y no era justo.

El resultado de aquello solo los haría sufrir.

— No hay tiempo, Luce. Tengo que irme.

Ella asintió.

— Lo sé.

Si los demás sospechaban algo, se complicarían las cosas y, tomar caminos separados, era la mejor opción.

Natsu intentó acercarse y Lucy retrocedió. El dolor que lo inundó le llego al alma.

— No tengas miedo de mí.

— Sabes que no lo hago, Natsu. Es solo…— sus manos temblaron —. No quiero que todo esto termine así.

Nuevamente, él se odio por todo lo que haría. Esperaba que algún día pudiera perdonarlo por todas las cosas que haría una vez que END despertara. Solo ella tenía la oportunidad en sus manos de tachar, de borrar en lo que se había convertido y, tal vez así, conseguir la paz dentro de su mente y cuerpo. Desaparecer como la persona que había elegido: Natsu Dragneel. El mago de fuego que arruinaba las misiones, el chico que todos admiraban por su valentía y coraje, aquel mago de Fairy Tail que ponía su vida antes de las demás.

La verdad siempre dolía.

Al final, nadie podía salvarlo. Solo Lucy.

La tomó entre sus brazos para un último abrazo. El último recuerdo vivo de su corta existencia.

— Cuando llegue mi hora… Olvida todo lo malo que he hecho. Recuérdame por lo que fui para ti, eso es todo lo que me importa. No me odies, Luce, yo jamás podría hacerlo. Eres muy importante para mí. — la escuchó sollozar en su pecho y el hueco en su interior no sería llenado con nada. Con nadie —. Y cuando te sientas sola… Recuérdame. Piensa en mí. Yo siempre lo estaré haciendo.

— Natsu…

— Me estoy convirtiendo en él.

— No, no lo estas. Mírame. — se limpió sus propias lagrimas y lo obligó a verla directamente a sus ojos. Eso fue la muerte para él—. Este eres tú. Eso nunca va a cambiar para mí y…— sus parpados comenzaron a cerrar y sintió el cuerpo pesado —. Natsu... ¿Qué me hiciste?

Cayó sobre él, en un absoluto sueño del cual no despertaría hasta que de su mente se fueran los malos recuerdos. Ella podía tener sueños lindos por los dos. END se encontraba en su interior y las pesadillas aumentarían para obligarlo a perder el control.

La recostó sobre la cama y la observo dormir. De nuevo, fue incapaz de despedirse. Verla llorar… él no quería eso. Era un bastardo egoísta que prefería dejar a su familia de esa manera que enfrentar más dolor.

Le apartó un mechón del rostro y sintió el tacto de su cálida piel.

— Nunca me lo preguntaste, pero quiero que sepas que cuando te conocí, supe que estabas sola. No tengo idea de por qué, pero lo supe. Fuiste amable, honesta, y algo dentro de mí me dijo que tenias que ser parte de nuestra familia. Tuve los mejores momentos de mi vida junto al gremio. Tú los hiciste más divertidos, Lucy. — sonrió levemente —. No me arrepiento de haberte conocido. Espero tu pienses lo mismo. Cuando nos veamos de nuevo, ya no seré yo. — apretó su mano —. Tienes que arrancarme el corazón, Luce, te pertenece de todas formas. Debes ser fuerte y acabar con mi vida.

La luz siempre guiaría su camino, así que no tenía que preocuparse. El único peligro era él mismo. Por eso se iba.

— Siempre es más divertido cuando estamos juntos. Y ahora debes divertirte por mí. — el corazón se le contrajo en dolor. Este era el adiós —. Gracias por la aventura, Luce.

Cualquier daño que viniera, lo tomaría. Ya no había nada peor.

Sin decir adiós, Natsu se fue en su propio viaje. La próxima vez que se vieran los dos serian enemigos. Sería una tragedia jamás contada. Solo viviendo en los amargos corazones de sus amigos y en los recuerdos de cada uno de ellos.

* * *

.

.

.

**Gracias a todos los que me siguieron esta semana. Fue divertido y doloroso ser parte xD**

**¡Nos leemos en otra special week! **«3

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
